


The Dress

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Dress

\- Do you have to try out more dresses love? The crimsonred one in the last store was really beautiful  
Your husband sighed and raised an eyebrow  
\- I know handsome...just this final one ok? Hey, why don't you sit here in the sofa, relax and have a read, I'm soon done.. Promise

He had sunglasses on, but you saw he gaved you an eyeroll, you knew it was from love though, cause you saw the little smirk in the corner of his mouth

You grabbed a few dresses that you had glanced on already and went inside one of the fitting rooms   
The two of you were invited to a big event and you needed a new dress since the press were going to be there and you and Roger was their new favourite couple, so you had to look good  
One after one you tried the dresses on but you felt frustrated that hadn't found the actual one yet  
The very last one was black, skimpy, shiny dress, you really wanted that one but of course it was the most expensive, when it came to shopping there was never a question of what you could buy or not, he loved see you in pretty clothes and loved to show you up, you were very happy together.. But this was very very expensive   
You pulled it over your hips and wrapped the strap over your shoulders, pushed up your boobs a little in it.   
It looked very good  
But you needed help with the zipper   
You peaked through the door to check after him   
It was pretty loud music in the speakers and a lot of people cause they had an ongoing spring sale  
He sat where you left him, clearly boored 

\- Hunnie?   
He didn't hear you of course   
\- Roger?.. He looked up and slowly stood up from the sofa

You turned yourself to the mirror and admired the dress when you heard a soft knock   
A blonde man opened the door and peeked inside   
\- You called me dear?   
You saw that he liked what he saw, he started to bit on the side of his thumb   
\- I did?... Oh right... I did...,you loved to tease him, you swayed your hips and adjusted your boobs even higher up in the cleavage... Do you mind helping me with the zipper Roger?   
His mouth was wide open and he gasped for air

\- What's the matter hunnie... Is it something wrong with the dress? 

He came inside and closed the door behind him, you felt the heat from his body and his breath made the skin prickle in your neck 

-... this dress... darling.. His voice was hoarse and he nibbled below your ear  
\- W.. what about it..   
\- Mmm... Damn it baby.. You look ravishing.. so fuckin sexy.. 

His hands trailed up and down along your sides, the fingertips barely touching you, he pressed his crotch against your ass and there was no mistake, he wanted you.. and he could not wait   
He threw his sunglasses on the floor and kissed your neck sloppily, your head fell back and landed on his shoulder as he started to pinch your nipples hard through the thin fabric   
\- No.. Look at me..   
You met his eyes in the mirror and they were dark from lust and want

He pushed up your dress and his one hand pulled your underwear to the side and started to circle you clit eagerly   
His other hand unbuttoned his pants and you felt his hard member sprung free and slapped the back of your leg, it was already wet of precum and you both had a hard time containing yourselves 

You placed your foot on the stol next to you, so he could easily finger your clit 

\- Ahhh Roger... Shit... Please.. faster... Fuck..   
\- Ohhh Goddammit hunnie.. 

The one hand that didn't rub you to extasy, took a firm grip around your neck, you gasped for air

\- I said... LOOK at me!!!!  
\- Rog.. Ahhh 

With a loud grunt and still holding his hand around your neck, he slammed himself hard inside of you   
You held on to the coat hanger for what it was worth and felt your vision turn blurry

\- Fuck hunnie... Damnit.. Ohhh God  
\- Ohhh... Roger.. Shit... Ahhh... Don.. Don't stop... 

He snapped his hips even faster and your legs started to shake  
You were both so close to the mirror that the steamy glass made it hard for you to see him.. But you could visualise and feel 

Your orgasm was just seconds away and you could feel it was building up inside of you before it exploded and you contracted around his length 

\- Ahhhh.. Omg.. Rog.. Shit.. Ahh  
\- Ohhh hunnie.. Mmm... Feel soo good baby...   
He continued to pound his cock into your body...   
\- R.. Roger... Hunnie.. You can't destroy my dress.. with your cum....pl..please let me swallow it.. 

He stopped at once and you kneeled in front of him  
You took his erected cock and with a slight twist in your wrist you pumped him fast, same time your tounge swirled around the tip

He moaned out loud and held his hand around your head, you could tell he was close by the way his legs started to tremble and it was not long until you felt his warm fluid enter your mouth, down your throat   
You opened up your mouth and looked at him to show that you had been a good girl 

He took you hand and helped you up on your feet 

\- Omg, you are amazing, you know that right.. I love you   
\- Do you even love me.. now when we HAVE to buy the dress with most expensive price tag  
\- You're worth more than than.. You do know that.. 

He kissed you passionatly

You took of the dress and handled it to him so he could go to the cashier while you got your clothes back on  
Your legs were still wobbly and you trailed after his arm, he was about to pay and the lady behind the desk looked at the dress  
\- Do you want another one dear? This one has a large stain here at the back!?   
\- Ehhh... I..   
\- No.. We take it, Roger filled in and slid his mastercard in the machine   
The lady gaved you both "the eye" 

He took your arm and walked out from the store

\- C'mon hunnie.. Let's go home, I am not done with you yet..


End file.
